macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Strictly Business
Strictly Business is the 23rd episode of Season 6 in the original version of MacGyver. Description The evil assassin Murdoc is back! And he's been ordered to kill the only hit that got away... MacGyver! Plot Murdoc is back and was ordered to kill MacGyver or they will kill him. MacGyver got back to his boathouse and found everything that was setup for a dinner. But he sat down and saw Murdoc. MacGyver was pretty surprised, even though he is suppose to be dead. Murdoc trapped Mac's hands and feet and there was no escape. Murdoc put a camera on for his death and streched a string on to an arrow that an angel statue held. He put a candle under the string which heated the string to make a release of the arrow. Murdoc pushed a button which freed MacGyver. MacGyver dived out of his seat in a knick of time which hit straight to the chair and swiped through his hair. Murdoc left and MacGyver gave Pete a call. MacGyver drove a car on a straight road and turned when he saw Murdoc came out with a bazooka. Murdoc fired the bazooka and the car MacGyver was in exploded heavily and spread everywhere. Murdoc looked at the car and went into the car but didn't see MacGyver. He only saw his ID and the things in his pocket. MacGyver was running away from Murdoc when he had a blooded face on his right cheek. He made it to a wooden house and two people named Amy and Suzzane cleared off his face. Murdoc knew that MacGyver had to be in the house part with the cabin. He ran to it and saw MacGyver in the cabin. MacGyver just found out that he had lost his memory in the explosion. Suzzane is the mother of Amy and Suzzane doesn't want Amy to go in the cabin but she goes in the secret way. Murdoc switches pictures ID with a photo of him and scares Suzzane and convinces that MacGyer is named Murdoc and that he is a serial killer. So Suzzane warns Amy but she doesn't believe Murdoc when he acts to be MacGyver. Murdoc warns them to leave while Murdoc goes and kills MacGyver. But Amy runs away from the vehicle and runs to the cabin while Suzzane gets the shot gun. Amy doesn't have the key to unlock the door so she yells out to him and MacGyver wakes up and knows that Murdoc is trying to kill him. So MacGyver warns Amy to get out of the way and he jumps through the window door and they run away. But Suzzane shoots Murdoc with the gun but Murdoc was carrying the bullets. He kidnapped Suzzane and crawled into a keep out zone with a tall elevator rusted. He makes a trap if MacGyver goes and resues her. He lights a string and if it falls to the end, the elevator would smack hundreds of feet down. He puts string around the entrance and if he moves it, the place will cave in on them. So Mac gets the string little bit up and crawls under and fights Murdoc fist to fist. Murdoc was pushed and heavy rocks smashed onto him. But Murdoc breaks free and Mac frees Suzzane from the elevator fall and Murdoc steps in a rope loop. He was pulled down the elevator and fell down the elevator fall. When the police came to search the body, they tell Mac if he was sure he fell because they cannot find the body of Murdoc... Others *Kristen Meadows as Suzanne *Rochelle Greenwood as Amy Category:1985 Category:Episode 1985 Category:Season 6 (1985)